


Che domani è troppo tardi (o) è troppo presto

by zungenbrecher



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, lo slice of life è un po' la mia coperta di linus, raccolta di one shot più o meno collegata, riferimenti velati a ED, siblings being siblings, tw: disprezzo del gelato al cioccolato della cremeria
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenbrecher/pseuds/zungenbrecher
Summary: Gli piace anche vederla come la vede ora, spettinata ma sorridente, tuffata nei congelatori a pozzetto del reparto surgelati del piccolo supermercato sotto casa, intenta a frugare tra le confezioni di gelato alla ricerca di chissà cosa.«Non lo trovi lì il tuo sette in greco, sai?» sospira, appoggiandosi al carrello con aria annoiata, e lei si tira su solo per sillabargli un "Che simpatico" prima di tornare alla ricerca.La cocciutaggine, così come il sarcasmo e le ginocchia deboli, deve essere una marca di famiglia, una  sorta di tara ereditaria dei Sava da cui è impossibile salvarsi -- a patto che qualcuno di loro voglia salvarsi, in ogni caso.





	Che domani è troppo tardi (o) è troppo presto

**Author's Note:**

> Per svecchiarmi un po', provare qualcosa di diverso, mi son detta che non sarebbe stato male provare, anche solo per una volta a non scrivere di coppie.  
> Ed effettivamente l'ho fatto.  
> Quel che non ho fatto è stato svecchiarmi e provare qualcosa di nuovo, ma probabilmente con quello devo perder proprio la speranza: sono per l'abitudine.  
> Ecco a voi qualcosa di piccolo e che, nella mia testa, doveva essere molto più leggero. Chissà se ci son riuscita o meno.

 

 

 __E i pensieri da evitare e i ricordi da scartare  
ce l'hai ancora tutti lì attaccati addosso.  
E le domande che non fai, le risposte che non dai  
sono ancora tutte lì al loro posto,  
io canto ancora un po', ché non si sa mai,  
che domani è troppo tardi è troppo presto.

 

  
  
Filippo è una persona semplice, forse non nelle azioni ma di certo nei pensieri, e sa che gli piace osservarla mentre si guarda allo specchio, si sistema i capelli e mette il rossetto. 

Gli piace osservarla mentre si piace. 

Gli ricorda la Eleonora di dieci anni, quella che amava il suo riflesso e che aveva appena imparato a farsi da sola la coda alta, che passava interminabili mezze ore davanti a qualsiasi superficie riflettente e che metteva, solo per le feste e solo quando mamma e papà erano d'accordo, quel lucidalabbra con i brillantini che lui le aveva regalato. Sono passati sette anni ma ancora ricorda il sapore stucchevole che gli aveva lasciato sulla labbra quell'unica volta in cui sua sorella glielo aveva fatto provare, forse era lì che aveva capito che come drag sarebbe stato una mezza sega.   
All'epoca, un duemilaundici che sembra lontano, lui era solo quello strano ragazzetto di quattordici anni che, di lì a poco, avrebbe fatto coming out sorprendendo se stesso in primis ed i suoi genitori poi.   
All’epoca, Eleonora era sua sorella ed era già bellissima,  l'unica a cui non sembrasse una follia sentirlo affermare che, sì, da grande sarebbe diventato architetto.   
Lui a cui la scuola non piaceva.   
Lui che s'era iscritto all'istituto d'arte chissà se per fare un dispetto o per farselo, e che aveva amato e odiato ogni giorno passato tra quelle quattro mura coperte di graffiti.   
I suoi quattordici anni erano stati clementi, forse solo conditi da un po' troppo dubbio, gli avevano permesso di continuare a divertirsi nonostante la voce che si abbassava e quegli stupidi baffetti che aveva presto imparato ad odiare.   
I quattordici anni di sua sorella erano stati maglioni troppo larghi, sedie vuote intorno al tavolo e pasti da solo, riscaldamenti accesi anche quando non ce n'era bisogno, lo sguardo che evita lo specchio e il lucidalabbra - che ora compra da sola- chiuso nel cassetto.   
Di sua sorella a quindici anni era rimasto davvero poco, forse solo qualche mese e sarebbe potuto diventare niente: se pensa a quanto gli è mancata in quel semestre a Manchester realizza la grandezza della vittoria sono riusciti a portare a casa.   
Gli piace anche vederla come la vede ora, spettinata ma sorridente, tuffata nei congelatori a pozzetto del reparto surgelati del piccolo supermercato sotto casa, intenta a frugare tra le confezioni di gelato alla ricerca di chissà cosa.   
«Non lo trovi lì il tuo sette in greco, sai?» sospira, appoggiandosi al carrello con aria annoiata, e lei si tira su solo per sillabargli un "Che simpatico" prima di tornare alla ricerca.

La cocciutaggine, così come il sarcasmo e le ginocchia deboli, deve essere una marca di famiglia, una  sorta di tara ereditaria dei Sava da cui è impossibile salvarsi -- a patto che qualcuno di loro voglia salvarsi, in ogni caso.   
La vaschetta di gelato al cioccolato che Eleonora getta nel carrello, con aria trionfante e un gran sorriso sulle labbra, getta lui nella confusione, lo fa sporgere per controllare che le ore davanti al computer non gli abbiano completamente fottuto gli occhi, gli fanno arricciare le labbra.   
«Venti minuti qui davanti a sti cosi per prendere l'unico gusto di gelato che fa schifo a te e doppio schifo a me?»   
È il turno di Eleonora ad appoggiarsi al carrello di plastica rosso, uno sguardo alla vaschetta ed uno a lui, alla radio Ed Sheeran con una qualsiasi delle sue lagne che gli fa battere il tempo con un piede nonostante non gli piaccia poi tanto.   
«È il gusto preferito di Silvia.» risponde Ele con tono smorzato, quasi stesse pensando ad alta voce «E non lo mangia da tipo, boh, un anno? E credo da sei mesi non mangi in generale. Non era così quando sono partita per Manchester.»   
Eleonora è cruda come al solito, sempre dell'idea che non servano troppe parole per spiegare qualcosa di palese, Filippo abbassa solo la testa e si chiede come sia possibile che, anche questa volta, abbia ignorato i sintomi.

Credeva di essere diventato bravo, dopotutto.   
«Domani le prepariamo il tuo gateau di patate, comunque.» propone lei, posando la borsetta nera nel carrello e sistemando la sciarpa «Le patate fanno bene al corpo, no?» chiede, guardandolo con lo stesso sorriso caldo e forse un po' triste di quando è riuscita a mangiarlo di nuovo dopo più di un anno e mezzo, dopo tutte le volta che l'ha dovuta vedere piangere davanti a un piatto.   
«Non posso dirmi un esperto di  _ patate... _ » inizia lui, con fare teatrale «Ma pare di sì. Dicono faccia bene anche all’umore. Prova a chiudere ad Eva...» il pugno che aspettava non arriva, arriva invece un bacio sulla guancia che deve aver lasciato un segno anche bello appiccicaticcio.

Non avrà mai le camicie macchiate di rossetto, lo prendeva in giro suo padre, ma Filippo pensa spesso che è una bugia perché di magliette macchiate dal rossetto di Eleonora ne ha fin troppe.   
«Non sarà un bacio a farti evitare di tornare lì dentro e prendere anche una vaschetta alla nocciola.»    
«No, la nocciola di questa fa schifo. Stracciatella.»   
«Manco morto. Caramello?»   
«E caramello sia. Ma solo perché sei capriccioso.»


End file.
